Against all odds
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: A friend from Danger’s past appears in a very un expected way. What happens when Pinkster comes back for revenge? Rated T for slightly bad behaviour and luanguage.
1. Chapter 1

**A friend from Danger's past appears in a very un expected way. What happens when Pinkster comes back for revenge?**

**Against all odds**

(Chap 1: the past) (Duck's P.O.V)

"I wasn't always as arrogant or as much of a scaredy cat in the past as I am now. But I don't want me or my friends to get hurt the way others have before…"

_I was only nearly 2 years old, one day to go. Me and Pinkster were using our spare time… or should I say the bullies, Jim, Darren and Toni, were using up our time to pick on us. They were just about to throw themselves on us when a whistle was blown, a signal for a house meeting. _

"_We'll get you next time dorks." Darren, the leader, snarled and left._

"_When are they gonna' get it that they'll never def-d-de-def-d beet you?"_

"_well there's a first for everything. Come on, we're gonna' be late."_

_When we got there not every one had came just yet so we sat on the floor and talked._

"_Wonder what all the com-co-c-co-com fuss is all about."_

"_Yea."_

"_Everyone." Miss Smiles stood up. "We have a new child in here today. She's from England, she's only 11 months old. Although she's the only girl here I want you to treat her like you would everyone else. Pink, Duck there's no more room in the house so she'll have to room with you, I want you to be extra nice to her. Come in."_

_A girl with black, wavy hair down to her feet, wearing a black t-shirt and black combats came threw the door._

"_Everyone, this is Jenna. Ok now you can all go and play, you two show her to her room."_

_We nodded and walked up the stairs._

"_So you from England?" I asked . She shrugged._

"_You don't sp-s-sa talk much do you?" Pinkster stuttered, making her crack a small smile and she shook her head._

"_Why don't you say anything?" As if I'm going to get an answer_

"_I just… don't like talking to people… I just… I don't know."_

"_Oh well. Here we are."_

_The room as the size of a larder with three mattresses, some blankets and pillows on the floor. The wall was plain white with some posters of superheroes from cartoons like Spiderman and drawings of each other. In the corner was a wardrobe where we kept our clothes. Our only toys were swords and shields we made ourselves, lying on our beds._

"_It's not much, but at least we have a place to sleep." I smiled._

"_It's fine." she smiled. She dumped her bag on her bed and we all went outside. "So names?"_

"_I'm Pinkster."_

"_I'm Duck, but Pinkie here calls me Danger. You can too."_

"_Cool."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_What are you doin' out here? I thought I told you to stay away from my play yard."_

"_Shut it big-but. We're just showin' the new girl around."_

"_A new girl hay?" He grabbed hold of Jenna's arm. "You don't belong with these losers. I'll show you a good time." she pulled away from him. "Is that how it's goin' ta' be?… Why don't you talk? SAY SOMETHING!" he demanded. She shook her head. Enraged he punched her in the face, sending her to the floor "What's the mater? Cat got your tongue? Freak."_

"_Shut it dick head." she said and kicked him where the sun don't shine. She was really smart and tough for someone that age._

_For a while no one bothered us. But eventually we became lower than before. No one wanted to even be in the same room with us if they had a choice, they would spread roomers and laugh at us. But still we fought together. We were the best of friends. The years went by and we became closer and closer together._

_But one day, a couple came looking for someone to adopt when I was 8. We were the only ones left, me, Jenna and Pinkster. Because she was the only girl the two adopted her._

_I found her later after we heard the news, packing._

"_Bet your glad to leave us."_

_She turned hardly enough to see the side of her face. "Not really."_

"_I can't believe that your doing this to us. What about the pact? We're supposed to stick together-"_

"_I know! Oh Danger I don't know what to do… I don't want to leave you here, but what choice do I have?" She faced me, tears flooding her sapphire blue eyes. Her body now visibly wracking with sobs._

"_you.. You realy don't want to go?"_

"_why would I want to go? My only friends are here… promise me one thing."_

"_Anything"_

"_Don't forget me." She gave me a friendship bracelet and put an identical one around her wrist. "Promise you'll never take it of."_

"_I promise." _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_More than a year later I was adopted by the loving couple that gave me the life I all so much wanted. I spent weeks looking for Jenna, hoping we could still be friends. I would look around the streets 'till dark and before school I would also search, during weekends I would sneak out at night to look for her. 5 months went buy 'till I found her._

_I was in the school lunch hall. I sat alone in a dark end of the room. No one would talk to me, no one would listen. everyone hated me, even the teachers had it in for me. I sat and stared at my food. Again I wasn't feeling hungry. I never had since Jenna left. I pushed the plate forward._

"_Your gonna make yourself sick if you don't eat Danger." I turned to see a beautiful girl only about an inch smaller than me, her hair was black with a white streak in it and wearing a red top with black and red striped sleeves and a picture of a bat on it. She also sported black combats and a black and red friendship bracelet. _

_I looked at me friendship bracelet. They were the same. "Jenna?" she nodded and smiled, sitting down next to me._

"_Now you better eat. Your gonna get sick." She pushed the plate back to me. I ate until I was finished and we went outside._

"_Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere."_

"_My adopted parents kidnapped me-"_

"_how is that possible?"_

"_It's difficult to explain. They hid me in Australia. I now have a new family who lives here."_

"_How long where you missing?"_

"_Since I left the orphanage. I've only just got back here."_

"_I'm glad your back. I've missed you."_

"_I missed you to. You've really changed your stile." when she knew me back then I would only where ripped jeans and black baggy t-shirts. Now I normally ware normal jeans, a skater shirt and a blue and gray hoody. "well, not all too much but still, change is change."_

"_You like ice shows?"_

"_Yea, why?"_

"_Well me and my parents were going to go the performance of the new ice rink on opening night… tonight, but they can't come. I thought you'd like to come."_

" '_Corse I would. When will we meet?" _

"_7:00. Here's my address. See ya."_

_It wasn't so bad from then on. We went to the show and had a blast. Somehow we were in every single class together and were sat together foe most of them and it turns out she only lives across the road from my house._

_Many years had passed, now I was 12. One day we were walking home and I couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable. When she came near me I felt weird. My heart would jump and I would feel so light headed. When we talked I felt nervous, like I was going to say something stupid._

"_are you ok Danger?"_

"_I don't know… I've been feeling kinda weird lately."_

"_Yea… me too. But it's weird. I only seem to get it around… you."_

"_Me too… Jenna, I'm sorry." I pulled her close to me. Her cheeks blushed._

"_What are you doing."_

"_I'm sorry." I pulled her closer and my lips touched hers. She didn't pull away like I thought she would. It was so weird, it was like time had gone in slow motion and fast forward at the same time. When we parted it as so difficult to break the auquard silence that had grown._

"_I'm sorry about that. I don't know what-"_

"_Don't be."_

"…_What?"_

"_Don't be sorry… it was good. I… I like you."_

"_You do?"_

"_Sure I do."_

"_I… I'm in love with you." I whispered in her ear._

"_and I love you."_

"_Soooooooooooo. You wanna… go out with… me?" I asked shyly._

"_Ok."_

"_I mean only if you want to."_

"_Really, I would love to." she pulled me to her level and gave me a kiss on the cheek then wandered home, leaving me to wonder what the hell just happened. _

_We were closer than anything then. But one day, we were too close. When I was 13…_

_There was a boy in our classes. He had his eye on Jenna as well. Although she was a 'looser' like me she was one of the most beautiful girls in the whole school. If she was seen with him she would become a 'popular' girl and me, I would be forgotten._

"_Hey sexy. What you doin with that piece of trash?"_

"_hey! He's far from and F.Y.I were trying to play basketball."_

"_Oh, you should be with a real man. How about I sow you how to play some real games in the girls shower? No one goes there anymore."_

"_sorry but no. Now excuse me, we're trying to play."_

"_Come with me and I'll show you the true meaning of play." He lunged at her and tried to put his hand down her pants while pining her against the wall, her arms and legs somehow restrained._

_I kicked him in the side, making him fall to the ground. "Jenna! Are you alright."_

"_yea."_

"_I was so scared. I thought he had you there." I hugged her._

"_So that's how it is. Guys get him, I've got some revenge to take out." and then my world went black._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_I woke up in the school yard. I looked around to find Jenna. I got up quick when I spotted something far away, something that looked like a body. My stomach lurched when I reached her._

_Her body was covered in bruises and cuts. Her body looked like it had been slashed at with a jagged knife. There were shallow cuts around her neck as if made by a pen knife. Blood stained the white streak in her hair. Her right eye was black and blood was seeping through the corner of her mouth._

"_Jenna!" I sat beside her and felt her wrist. I couldn't feel anything. I turned her over and put me head on her chest. She was still breathing, but only just. She had to get help, now, but I didn't have a phone. Being careful not to jostle her I took her to my home._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_After spending weeks in the hospital the doctors said it wasn't likely she was going to survive. Not only was she hurt, but she had gotten dreadfully sick. She was aloud to stay at home. I remember the last time I ever saw her…_

_It was raining, the sky was pitch-black and cloudy. I ran across the road in a failing attempt to stay dry._

_I quietly came to her room. She was sleeping. I sat next to her on the bed and put my hand on her head. She was burning up badly. Her skin was pail and beaded with sweat. Her breaths were heaved._

_She stirred and opened her eyes, "Danger?… what are you doing here?" She spluttered between coughs. Just talking made her feel weak._

"_calm down, I just came to see you. I'm staying here tonight."_

"_You shouldn't have to do this Danger."_

"_I want to… the doctors said that you could die at any time and I ant to be there for you… I can't let you die alone. But anyway, I think you can get through this."_

_2You know what the doctors said."_

"_they said you still have a chance."_

"_but a small one." She gasped in pain. "I'm not gonna make it."_

"_don't say that. You… Your gonna be fine."_

"_No I… won't."_

"_What can I do? What will I do without you?"_

"_Don't give up hope, and promise me one thing"_

"_anything."_

"_Don't forget me, and never take of your friendship bracelet of… promise me." _

"_I promise."_

_After I spoke she fainted. Fearing for her life I called for her parents._

_She was taken to a hospital. The next day we had news that she was in a coma and they said they would tell us as soon as she was awake and if she survived her illness or not once tests had been done after she awoke… but they never did, and her parents had disappeared_

**That was a dream duck was having about his past, I'll update as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally I've updated, hope you like it. PS. How do you suggest new categories? **

(Chap 2: Waky waky)

"Duck, wake up. We have to get ready." Lexi shook Duck from his, nightmarish sleep, to his relief.

"Ready for what?"

"Remember. We invited our new nabours over for a welcome home party, so we can get to know them. It's time we had more friends rather than just the 6 of us. We have to get everything done."

"When do they get here?"

"Luckily they won't be here 'till 11:00 tonight."

"So why are we getting up so early?"

"So we don't have to do everything at the last minute. Do you wanna cook or shall I?"

"I'll cook." Duck said as he stood up to go to the shower.

"Why? Have you just remembered what a pan is for?"

"Very funny. I'm actually a pretty good cook. You like stir-fry don't you?"

"Your gonna do that for a party?"

"No, I'll cook you my special stir-fry for lunch." Duck smiled.

"Ok. I'll warn the others to bring barf bags." Lexi grinned and left to find the others and spread the news.

Danger sighed. He was slightly relived that Lexi had, rather rudely awakened him when she had. For he didn't want to relive the depression and harm he went through for years. The same pain of which he still goes through from time to time. But thankfully he doesn't have much time to think about her or himself thanks to his job. He hoped she was ok, but one side thought she was gone for good.

**I now this was a bit pointless but It will get better ok. (Plz excuse any spelling mistakes)**


	3. Chap 3: Don't let it be a dream

**Finally updated! Hope you Enjoy it!**

(Chap 3: Don't let it be a dream)

Danger really wasn't in the mood for a party. Not after that dream last night, so he stayed in his room from just before the guests came until god knows when.

It must have been the middle of the night before anything happened.

He must have fallen asleep and not noticed who ever it was enter the room.

(Duck's dream)

_Danger sat quietly on the bed. He was in the same room he lived in at the orphanage. There where only two mattresses on the floor, so it would seam that this was when he had first came here and lived with Pinkster. But there was something all too familiar. The presence of a certain girl._

_He leaned against the hard, white painted concrete wall with a sigh, closing his eyes and suddenly felt as if he was lying down on something soft. His head was resting on something that was too thin and firm to be a pillow, but he didn't care. He felt a cool hand brush over his hot forehead._

"_Are you alright Danger?" rang an all too familiar voice…Jenna!_

"_What?" Danger hardly managed to murmur, he felt so weak ._

"_You're hot! Oh, please don't get as ill as I was, I couldn't bear it if that happened to you!" The girl's voice sounded so worried, almost to the point of crying._

_Duck opened his eyes to see Jenna, looking the exact same way she had when he found her (or she found him) at school, the best day of his life. His head was resting on her knee as she was kneeling beside him, sitting on the back of her feet. "I'll be ok. I'm just glad you're not dead. Please don't say it's a dream."_

_There was a shadow behind her. The same boy who had attacked them in the school yard when they where teenagers. Before he could say anything the shadow held up a knife and brought it's fist down. The tip of the knife stuck out from her chest, her top getting darker shades of red from the blood. The Shadow faded and Jenna fell back with a thud…_

Duck woke, panicking. His heart beating wildly with the pain of loosing her and the fear of loosing someone else.

"Ouch!"

Was he still asleep, or was it just his mind playing tricks. He could have sworn that he had heard a voice. And not just any voice. Jenna's voice! But there was someone beside him. It looked as if they had fallen from the bed. There feet were hanging on for dear life to the edge of the bed and the body was lying on there front.

"Who are you?" He asked, quietly

Whoever it was got up and turned to face him, dusting herself off. She had a ripped, black skirt down to her knees, covered in safety pins and a black top with a white pentagram on the front. She ware black and white striped tights and fingerless gloves.

He stared in awe at how the moonlight highlighted the girls beauty. Her long wavy hear hanging around her waist. Her piercing blue eyes and the perfect curves of her beautiful, full hourglass frame. But something caught his eye. Right there, around her left wrist, was a black and red friendship bracelet.

"Jenna!" Danger suddenly forgot he was a little feverish. The girl smiled and sat down beside him so the light was covering her, giving him a proper look at her. She was breathtaking to say the least.

"I'm right here Danger." She smiled

"How did you-" She placed a finger on his 'lips'

"Does it matter? I'm alive and well, and so are you. That's all that matters." She spoke so quietly and softly it made his heart melt. He raised his hand to touch hers which was over his mouth, but slowly took it away and let her go. She seemed confused and what was worse, hurt.

"Don't, I can't take this anymore. This is all a dream. As much as I hate to say it, it is a dream. Please don't leave me, not again. I can't stop dreaming about you coming back, of how you disappeared of how I…. of how much I loved you. Please. If you leave me now then I'll never live to see another day."

"Don't say that. I love you and I always will. I'm not going anywhere, this isn't a dream." She started to cry. Danger gently wiped the tears from her angelic face. And at that moment he realised, this wasn't a dream.

"… Like you said. That doesn't matter now." Danger pulled her close, making her blush.

"Now this is familiar." She smiled before there lips brushed together.

_Never leave me again… don't let it be a dream_

**Sorry if it was corny, but I thought it suited the moment, plz Read and Review. Sorry if it was a little short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
